Uub
Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga As young boy at 10 years of age, Uub is first seen at a Tenkaichi Budokai which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated human form of Kid Buu, who was born thanks to King Enma granting a wish made by Goku just before he defeated Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Uub has other plans: he has only come to the Tenkaichi Budokai merely to attempt to win the ten million zeni prize money in order to feed his poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realises that there just may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this epiphany, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Knock, a fellow competitor. After the draw, Uub is set to fight Goku in the first round, but is so nervous that he cannot bring himself to fight and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. To bring him to battle, Goku starts taunting Uub by insulting his family. This angers Uub so much that he charges toward Goku and fights him head-on. Uub is a very inexperienced fighter, though his power seems to increase dramatically as the fight ensues. Uub Vs. Goku in the Tenka-ichi Budôkai.Uub and Goku's power slowly starts to rocket, damaging the arena as they battle. Uub even starts to learn how to control his Ki and teleport. But the fight reaches it's grand finale when Uub is knocked towards the edge of the ring and nearly falls off but is saved thanks to Goku's helping hand. Revealing that he only insulted Uub in order to draw out his power, Goku offers to train Uub personally in the art of fighting, under the condition that should anything happen to Goku, Uub become the new protector of the Earth. Uub happily accepts, especially after Goku's promise of financial support from Hercule and Fat Buu. The two friends fly away from the arena and off to Uub's village after a tearful goodbye. On their way to the village, Uub is asked by Goku if one day, after the training, they could fight again just for fun. Uub accepts, and tears of excitement well up in Goku's eyes as they fly off into the distance (Goku is carrying Uub on his back in the original and in the anime adaptation, while he gives him the Kintoun to ride on in the Kanzenban re-issues of the manga). Dragonball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Uub is training with Goku on Dende's Lookout. They are having a huge battle indoors. The battle ends, and Goku tells Uub he is done with his training. Uub shakes Goku's hand goodbye, and flies off, back to his village. Baby Saga When the Earth is attacked by the Tsufurujin Parasite known as Baby, many people are possessed by Baby's powers and become his followers. Two of them are Gohan and Videl, and they confront Pan in order to make her Baby's servant. She is rescued, fortunately, by Uub, who confronts Gohan and Videl and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby-Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported to Supreme Kai's planet, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, keeping his oath as Earth's protector in Goku's absence. Uub and Baby fight, and Uub manages to hit Baby a few times, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball. However, in the nick of time, Uub is saved when his counterpart, Fat Buu, intervenes and blocks the Death Ball by absorbing it and blowing himself to pieces. Uub after he fuses with BuuBut Uub sees that Buu is still alive, and Buu tells him warmly that they are really the two halves of the Legendary Majin Buu. As a last resort, Buu decides to liquefy himself and fuse with Uub, which results in a bulkier, stronger, and lighter-skinned version of Uub (Called Majuub in FUNimation's English dub). With his new power, Uub flies off for a rematch with Baby. To Baby's surprise, Uub fights him head on, and manages to land a few good hits. In an attempt to silence Baby for good, Uub fires a Henka Beam from his finger and turns countless people into chocolate. Combining a Kamehameha with a Henka Beam, Uub fires his ultimate attack at Baby, who counters it with an attack of his own. Unfortunately, Baby's power proves to be the dominant one, and he wins the beam duel by pushing the Henka Kamehameha back at Uub, turning him into a harmless piece of chocolate and devouring the New Majin Buu. It was later revealed that Uub had tricked Baby to eating him. However, when Baby transforms into a Golden Oozaru, Uub powers himself up inside Baby, causing him great pain and revealing that he had planned to be turned into chocolate the whole time. But when Baby uses his inner energy to fight back, Uub loses the struggle and is spat out of Baby's body through the mouth. Uub then remains on the sidelines of the battlefield and ultimately witnesses Super Saiyan 4 Goku blast the escaping Baby straight into the core of the Sun. Super 17 Saga Uub attempts to fight Super 17Uub appears in this saga while fighting in a World Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Uub is prepared to beat Mr. Satan and become the new world champion until Buu telepathically asks him to throw the fight, so that Mr. Satan will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Uub pretends to lose to Mr. Satan, but unlike Android 18, Uub doesn't ask for anything in return. When the evil Super Android 17 appears, Uub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 aside Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Pan, until he is defeated by the ultimate android. Shadow Dragon Saga In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Super Saiyan 4 Goku is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Uub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Uub is solely able to stall Omega for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Uub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Uub quickly recovers with the resillience inherited from his fusee, though his ki was greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Uub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Trunks, Gohan, Goten, etc.), but Gohan explains to Uub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Uub was not at his peak, due to Omega's attack. Uub then watches the battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Uub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chichi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Uub would've been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb was formed that was powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the dark dragons. While Uub didn't contribute energy to the attack, he did bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Uub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth again, if it is in danger.